1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver and an optical transmission system using the optical receiver. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical frequency shift keying (FSK) receiver to be used in an optical frequency division multiplexing (FDM)-FSK transmission system, and an optical FDM-FSK transmission system using the optical FSK receiver.